monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KaiserLos/Elder Dragon Observatory files: Arkann's files
BEFORE READING: I was inspired by users Katzenbach and PurpleIsGood. The blogs were awesome and I tried to make one of my own...with a slight twist. Ekurudes (Eh-Koo-roo-dei) -An unusual wyvern. It has a deathly white hide that shines when moist. It has numerous spines on its back and an enormous pair of horns on its head. Its eyes look like orbs, predicting that it has good eye-sight.It has many dagger-like teeth. It seems as the spikes conduct electricity, which means it has control over th thunder element. Attacks from this beast have not been seen yet. So information on this monster is limited to what I have already written. Title/s: None as of now Kouriga (Ku-ree-ga) -A fanged-wyvern that has been spotted in the Snowy mountains of Pokke. Its head bears 2 pairs of tusks;2 tusks each in the lower and upper jaw. Its back is loaded with what looks like Ice crystals. Its tail also is compact with Ice crystals, forming a dangerous club. It has claws similar ,to what is believed to be its cousin, the Jinouga. It has several "vents" located on its neck, tail and arms. These vents let out a gas that freezes anything. I saw It shoot frost like the Blangonga. Many of its attacks are like Jinouga's. Title/s: Ice-cold fang Dourari (Dow-Rah-ree) -Its body structure resembles that of an Akantor. It has numerous crystals all-over its body. I was able to get a crystal from it. It was sell-able and costs at least 100,000z I didn't sell it so the EDO can study it. It seems docile for I have walked in front of it and it did not do anything to me. Title/s: Crystal Dragon, Living Gold-mine Sukaigon (Ska-ee-gon) An enormous Elder dragon that mysteriously floats like the Yamatsukami. Its body structure resembles that of the newly discovered Amatsumagutsuchi. It is confirmed to be larger than the Jhen Moran. It can only be fought in the air. The EDO is currently building a Battle Airship to better study the beast with the best defense. Title/s: God's beast Hebikuu (He-bi-koo) A Leviathan that resembles an enormous snake. It has 2 sharp fangs that are so filled with poison that it is colored purple. The poison Ebikuu harnesses can deal a lot of damage, so it is advised to bring as many antidotes or items with the same effect. It is covered in moss and its scales are green giving it the best camouflage. Title/s: Hidden poison Mongobi (Mong-go-bi) A most unusual beast. It seems to be of the Pelagus class. But there is one feature that this creature has lead the EDO into confusion: Its wings. It can fly through the air with great agility, making it a dangerous beast to encounter. Title/s: Flying monkey Monsutorii (Mon-su-to-ree) One of the most mysterious beast discovered by the EDO. It is a bird wyvern that walks like a Pseudo-wyvern. It is unknown why it does this. Its wing-span in great and can fly with little or no effort. It has one of the loudest roars of all monster Title/s: None as of now Adaruna (A-da-roo-nah) A bird wyvern with numerous golden and silver feathers. It is rarely seen and searching for it is a difficult task. It spits a liquid that gives the "rock" status like the Barroth. When it sings, the song puts hunters and other monsters in a deep slumber. No one knows the reason for this. Title/s: Golden beast Akuma Magutsuchi (A-koo-ma Ma-goo-tsu-chi) Vaguely resembles the Amatsumagutsuchi. It has Grey scales and fins. Its eyes and chest glow bright yellow. And its roar can bring fear to any hunter. The EDO theorizes that this monster is an Amatsu that has reached a very old age. Some say it is over 500 years old. Amatsus rarely reach this age, so having a glimpse of this beast is lucky. This monster produces a powerful wind barrier that a hunter needs a skill stronger than Dragon Wind Breaker to attack it freely. The EDO is now creating an armor with such a skill. Title/s: God of the wind Geokam (Jee-yo-kam) An ancient Dragon. It lays asleep for thousands of years, waking up until it feels like it wants to. When it sleeps, it resembles a mountain. Its body is completely covered in dirt, rocks and plant life. Its eyes glow an eerie white. It is very slow, perhaps slower than Lao Shan Lung. But its attacks are devastating. It can suck in air and roar in the direction of some rocks, which it then eats. When attacking, it can release a powerful beam of energy. It is unknown what element this beam afflicts. More study on this beast is a must. Title/s: God of the earth Deyuaru Heddo(De-yoo-a-ru He-do) A dragon of ancient origins. It is about the size of a Gravios. It is a beast that has two heads that deal two different elements: Fire and Dragon. Legend says that slaying this beast will grant the hunter/s eternal riches. Legend also states that making equipment from this monster will grant him great power. But slaying this beast is no easy endeavour. Many hunters have tried but failed miserably. No one has ever slain this beast. Title/s: World's End Kyoryuhii (Kyo-ryu-hee) A brute wyvern about as big as Uragaan. It has a striking orange hide which is very resistant to fire. Its chest burns blood red. This monster can use fire in its attacks. It can shoot fireballs like Rathalos. It can utilize a Flamethrower the way Deviljho uses its '"Dragon breath." And it can shoot a fire beam like the Gravios. Title/s: Flame Titan Utioth (Oo-tee-yoth) A Pseudowyvern about 3/4 as big as an Akantor. It bears two enormous tusks on its upper jaw. It aslo sports 2 giant plates on its shoulders which in theory soaks up sun rays. It can attack very fast and very powerful. Its roar can be heard miles away. It has the ability to let out a gas through its mouth that inflicts poison or sleep or both at the same time. The Latter , w/c is poison and sleep simultaneously, is extremely rare and only occurs when its is very weak. Title/s: Berzerker wyvern *Note- Utioth has a pic! It is at CountJoe1's blog. Check it out, its pretty damn awesome! Giajang (Gee-ya-jang) An astonishing Pelagus class monster. It seems to have similarities with the Rajang, namely: Its upper body (except head) the ability to control thunder and to go into "super saiyan mode". But they are two COMEPLETELY different monsters. Giajang uses blue lightning like the Kirin or Jinouga. And Giajang has a head and tail similar to a HORSE. note: This monster is based on the Filipino mythical monster called the "Tikbalang." It has a head of a horse and the body of a man. I did this for my friend :D Title/s: Thunder God's beast Beiburudesu (Bay-bu-ru-des) A leviathan with equally large plates running across its back. These plates are very sharp. This monster has a large spike on its elbows. The special ability this monster uses is to turn into a giant, spinning top. It crosses it arms together and its body is formed into a circle. It is about as big as a 3/4 the size of Agnaktor, so it can be hard to dodge it while in top-form. When low on stamina, it will fall to its sides after spinning. note: I know this is kinda weird but I would like to have a monster to have a really weird ability. And this is what I thought of :D Title/s:-none as of now- Ishiju (Ee-shi-ju) A Leviathan roughly the same size as Agnaktor. It has spikes running from his head to its tail. It has a sac in its throat in w/c it spits a liquid that solidifies upon impact. Its claws have a deadly poison, but not as deadly as Ebikku's poison. It has a long, forked tongue that has a saliva w/c causes fatigue. Title/s: Stone beast Porukutoru (Po-ru-ku-to-roo) A pelagus that has long, sharp spines on its back w/c it can shoot and cause poison. It has very large claws w/c can inflict heavy damage. It is blind, so flash bombs are useless. Although, it has very sensitive smelling and hearing, w/c makes it vulnerable to loud sounds and unpleasant odors. Title/s: Blind Spike Bagoukii (Ba-gou-kee) A large Pelagus similar to Blangongas except it has shorter but sharper fangs, a big, fur-less chest and a tail similar to a Congalala's. It is far superior to other Pelagus being Rajang its only rival. It can breath a "Dragon Breath" much like Deviljho. It has a very powerful tail w/c can hit hunters and fling rocks. When in rage, many blood-vessels in its chest flow up with blood that parts of its chest turn red. Its eyes turn red as well.It lives in forest areas. Title/s: Dragon Ape Rajang Subspecies Unusual Rajang living in the Volcano and D. Island. When not angered, it will look like a normal Rajang and have similar attacks. But when in Rage, its hide will turn Black instead of a normal brown. And its fur will stand up and have a blood-red color instead of gold. It is capable of using Crimson lightning like W. Fatalis. It only uses C. Lightning when in rage. It horns are slightly curved upward like minotaurs. Title/s: Fatal Rage note: Don't take this too seriously if you think this idea is stupid :D Genghis Tundrataur Large sized carapaceon living in the tundra. It can only be encountered in High rank quests. It has Lance-like claws w/c helps it travel throught the hard tundra earth/ice. It has a very tough shell due to numerous ice crystals on its body. It normally grows an organic shell w/c looks and feels like numerous ice crystals formed into an almost spherical bundle. But at times, it will use the skull of Ukanlos on its back. It can shoot beams of ice from its mouth and use the Ukanlos skull as a shovel and fling rocks. Title/s: Ancient Ice warrior Genghis Pyrotaur Large carapaceon that lives in the volcanic areas. It has sharp, wide, scythe-like claws w/c helps it dig through volcaninc rock. It is believed to be a close relative of the Genghis Tundrataur. Its organic shell resembles a volcano. Heat builds up in its body and will have to release the heat through the "volcano" shell. It will also use the skull of the legendary Akantor. The skull will glow a faint orange-red because of its body heat. It can shoot fire beams from its mouth and use the tusks of the akantor like a lance Title/s: Ancient Flame warrior Vokuza (Vow-koo-za) Medium sized Pseudo-wyverns. Has large,sensitive ears w/c help it detect prey. It has a mane around its neck running down to half-way its tail to help it keep warm. Its tail is loaded with spikes that inflict poison/paralysis. It is immune to flash bombs because it is near blind. It is, however, sensitive to loud sounds. When in rage its yellow eyes will glow a bright green and will leave traces of light like the Nargacuga. Title/s: None as of now Kaiser Daora Elder Dragon that resembles Kushala Daora and Teostra. It has a similar body structure as Kushala, but it has large horns on its head resembling those of a Teostra's. Its wings are incredibly large. And its tail and chin has some fur on it, like Teostra. It has a fiery wind barrier. It can shoot wind like Daora but it is fire elemental. Title/s: Flaming wind dragon. note: I think this is kinda confusing...even for me. So I'll explain: The wind barrier will knock you back (like the Daora) and cause damage (like teostra) So basically, The wind attacks are somehow imbued with fire. Thalyss (Tha-lis) Ancient Elder Dragon living in deep sea caverns. It is capable of using powerful water attacks. Its skin is very poisonous. So merely touching it can sap away your life. However, when out of the water, its skin will dry up and the poison dissipitates. When its skin dries, it is impenetrable requiring weapons having purple sharpness to attack it freely. Unlike the Plesioth, it is still capable of flight. Title/s: Ocean's wrath Remodrome The leader of a pack of Remobra. They are the biggest of the Remobra, roughly the size of a Yian-Kutku. It has a hood similar to Lagiacrus w/c makes it look like a cobra. It can spit large amounts of poison. Remodrome are sometimes seen killing it bretheren. Probably afraid another alpha male will stand up to it. Title/s: Omen of Great destruction "Frost Dragon" Only recently discovered and no name has been given to it. It is about as big as a Lunastra. It is located exclusively in the Tundra and Snowy Mountains. It is colored a shinig white, w/c makes it hard to spot when in combat. It has very prominent horns on its head and has a long, whip-like tail. It can shoot "frost" like Blangonga. Its claws are so cold, that a touch can freeze almost anything. This dragon is extremely rare. Title/s: None as of now Suzetou (Soo-ze-too) Brute wyverns that live in Jungle areas. It is very slim and has an unusually long neck. It head is larger than a Barroth's head, but smaller than an Uragaan's. It bears large, sharp teeth. It can run very fast. Its tail is muscular and very powerful. It has a big sac in its throat. It can suck in air/water and blast it to a hunter. Its body structure resembles that of G. Baggis. But they are to be considered as Brute wyverns. Title/s: Swift dragon Rachnauros Giant Neopteron resembling spiders. It has two segments: the abdomen and the "tail." All its legs are on the Abdomen. The second segment is where it shoots web and it is where its wasp-like stinger is located. Its stinger is poisonous but can be broken. Its web is sticky and causes a status ailment similar to "Snowman." It will spin webs on walls and lay eggs on them. These eggs eventually hatch and the babies will try to attack you. Rachnauros have eight eyes, therefore sensitive to bright light. Title/s: Spider Demon Giretto Bloated wyverns that live anywhere as long as food is abundant. It is a Glutton, eating any type of food even if in the middle of a battle. When it eats a lot of food, spikes begin to appear on its body. If it eats too much food, it will suffer indigestion and lay on its back to help it digest the food. It goes into rage after it has digested its food. It can spit stomach acids dealing random status effects. Its roar can be described as a cross between a Gravios and a Tuba. Title/s: Embodiment of gluttony Sanktohrr Large Pseudo-wyvern exclusive to the Tundra. It has striking, red scales that shines whenever shone by sunlight. It has a pair of large horns, resting on to of its head. It has a soft white beard, and mane running across its back to its tail. Its arms bear extremely long and sharp claws. It is able to shoot wind blasts like Daora and Frost like Blangonga. Its claw attacks and its tail-swipe inflict snow-man effect. It has 2 rage modes. In Its first rage mode, Its Yellow eyes turn green. In 1st rage, it is able to conjure twisters like Dyuragaua, but its twisters are larger, and covers a huge range. But, it can only make one at a time. In its 2nd rage mode, its eyes turn a cool-blue and it breathes frost. In 2nd rage, it can throw ice, shoot frost in a sideways motion with the range of a Gravios fire beam, and a very devastating attack. It flys into the air, and it makes sharp icicles fall to the ground, and shoots a sharp, gust of wind to the ground. The wind shatters the tundra earth, bringing up some ice, causing snow-man. And if the ice hits the icicles (w/c ALWAYS does) The icicles explode, dealing high damage. Also, in 2nd rage, it is able to make 2 twisters. Its 2nd rage only lasts for a short time. But the 1st has a considerably long time. It only goes into 2nd rage when enoug damage is done to it wile in 1st rage. Horns, beard, mane and wings can be broken. Its tail can be severed. Titile/s: Frost Claws Wyvern Category:Blog posts